Crows
Crows are the antagonists of the game. They take the form of several different types of animal in order to take over the many areas of Morning Land. They can be defeated using egg attacks. They are the minions of Dark Raven, and will attack Billy Hatcher and his friends on sight. To avoid detection, Billy can use a chameleon (egg 35) to turn himself invisible. Even though his egg is still visible, crows will not be able to see him and so will not attack. Types of Crows *Large Crows **Big Dora: One of the most common Crows. Taking the form of a large, purple cat, they first appear in Forest Village, and seem to share a likeness with Big from Sonic Adventure. They attack by smacking their hands on the ground, sending shockwaves around them and crushing both Billy and his egg. **Been: A common Crow, they take the appearance of oversized bees with sharp, pointed stingers. They first appear in Forest Village. Beens attack in two ways- first, they will charge at Billy with their stinger scraping on the ground. They are fast, and will often cause large amounts of damage to both Billy and his egg- a Been can pop an egg instantly, no matter the maturity. Their second method of attack is by expanding their lower halves after hitting Billy, and attempting to crush him by landing on him. **Anton: Appearing first in Forest Village, these ant-like Crows constantly spew out smaller Anters. While they do not directly attack, they do cause impact damage to Billy. Antons will continue to churn out Anters until their death. **Ribbim: Taking on the appearance of a brown toad, Ribbims first appear in Pirates Island. They have long, electrified tongues which they shoot out towards Billy. These electrified tongues can pop eggs instantly, and severely damage Billy. **Larpee: These penguin-like Crows first appear in Pirates Island. With their large, sharp wings they begin to spin as soon as they see Billy. They will also home in on Billy's location and follow him around while spinning, aiming for maximum damage. They are so strong that some egg animals cannot defeat a spinning Larpee. When their spinning stops, they are incredibly dizzy and disorientated, providing Billy with a chance to attack. **King Gel: An extremely rare Crow who appears only in the second mission of Pirates Island and the fourth of Blizzard Castle, this Crow takes on the appearance of a large snake, and attacks by swooping down and hitting Billy with its head. Its name implies it may be a more mature form of a Gelly. **Gater: Debuting in Dino Mountain, these large Crows look as if they may be based on dinosaurs. However, their name tells us they may in fact be based on alligators. Their main form of attack is dashing towards the player and snapping their jaws, furthering the alligator theme. **Arma: These large armadillo Crows first appear in Dino Mountain, and are usually alone. Their main form of attack is rolling up into a ball and spinning towards Billy. Armas cannot be attacked while they are balled up and spinning. **King Batter: These large, bat-shaped Crows first appear in Dino Mountain. They attack quickly by swooping down towards Billy and ramming into him. When they are defeated, King Batters split up into several smaller Batters. *Small Crows **Dora: These Crows take the form of small orange cats, which bounce around like Batters. They are the most common enemy in the game, and they attack simply by bouncing into Billy. They first appear in Forest Village, and are usually accompanied by a Big Dora, their larger counterparts. **Anter: These ant-like Crows are usually accompanied by an Anton mother. They first appear in Forest Village, and attack Billy by touching him. When an Anton is around, Anters will not spawn fruit when they are killed. In order to make Anton-born Anters spawn fruit, the Anton must first be killed. **Gelly: A close relative to the Grays, these blue and purple Crows first appear in Pirates Island. They attack Billy simply by touch, similar to Anters. After their first appearance, Gellys are very common throughout the rest of the game. **Gray: First appearing in Pirates Island, these dark blue Crows seem to creep into following areas and missions. Close relatives of the Gellys, they attack by touch. Grays are usually accompanied by one large Crow, often a Larpee, Gater, or Ribbim. **Batter: The smaller form of King Batters, these Crows first appear in Dino Mountain. Spawned from the splitting of a King Batter, Batters bounce around and attack Billy by bouncing into him. Unlike Anters spawned from an Anton, Batters spawned from a King Batter will drop fruit when killed. *Boss Crows **Era Gecko: The large lizard boss controlling Forest Village, Era Gecko uses tall grass to hide from Billy and his attacks. Billy can flatten this grass by rolling over it with his egg, revealing Era. Era Gecko attacks by whipping his tail around, and can also spit out green laser beams. Being a strong boss Crow, Era can destroy eggs in a single hit and do severe damage to Billy. Era will also shoot water out from his mouth on all of the grass, regenerating it and causing it to rise once again. **Captain Glur: The large angler fish boss controlling Pirates Island, Captain Glur has donned a Pirates outfit and hold a gun which can shoot out large quantities of water, which he can use as portals. Captain Glur attacks by shooting balls of water at Billy, or jumping out from the water portals on the ground and crushing him. **Topo: Taking the appearance of a large green rat, the Crow boss controlling Dino Mountain does not do much attacking for himself. Instead, he has a large reanimated dinosaur skeleton to attack for him. Topo is the smallest of all the Crow bosses, which may explain why he is the only one to not work alone. **Topo's Dinosaur: Appearing with Topo as a boss, this reanimated dinosaur skeleton attacks using several methods. The first is by jumping, which launches hot volcanic rocks into the air. These rocks begin to rain down on Billy, hurting him and damaging his egg. Another attack method is swinging its large skull down on to the stage floor, potentially harming Billy and trapping his egg inside the skull. The skull also shoots light out of its mouth, however this 'attack' does not seem to cause harm to Billy. **Moles: Appearing as a large walrus despite his name, Moles is the Crow boss who has taken over Blizzard Castle. Moles attacks by sliding across the ice arena and into the other side, which can possibly hit Billy if he is in the way. As a more powerful attack, he also spins himself into a ball of ice and ricochets off of the walls of the arena. He also spews smaller balls of ice, which can turn into fruit if Billy runs into them with an egg. **Saltim: The large monkey Crow boss who is in control of Circus Park. His design is likely based on the fact that many monkeys have worked as circus performers throughout history. Saltim uses mirrors to confuse Billy, hiding inside of them until Billy smashes the correct mirror and releases Saltim. When Saltim is released, he begins to throw water balloons behind him. These balloons act as bombs, exploding on contact with either Billy or the floor. He also uses one large mirror to attack, sitting on top of it and turning it to face Billy as the mirror creates a vaccuum and attempts to suck him in. **Dark Corvo: The penultimate Crow boss, and Dark Raven's second-in-command, Dark Corvo has taken control of the Sand Ruins. Dark Corvo attacks by making shadows of the previous bosses, in chronological order, who then use their unique attacks to attempt to hurt Billy. He also creates multiple clones of himself, flitting around the arena and confusing and hurting Billy. In order to get rid of these clones, Billy must identify and injure the real Dark Corvo. Corvo is both Italian and Portuguese for 'crow, raven, rook'- three types of black birds in the Corvidae (or Crow) family. **Dark Raven's Normal Form: The first form of the final boss of the game. Tall and powerful, Dark Raven is the leader of the Crows, and the one who has initiated the invasion of Morning Land. He attacks by using his staff to conjure up puddles of dark matter on the floor, which Billy can clear with his egg. Clearing at least one dark matter puddle will cause Dark Raven to be stunned when he attempts to recall the dark matter. His secondary attack is sending out flying black feathers which glow pink and home in on Billy wherever he runs. These feathers can be used to hurt Dark Raven if Billy can move in such a way that they hit him instead. When his health bar reaches 0, instead of being killed, Dark Raven shatters the Giant Egg, taking the dark matter from inside of it and turning into his Shadow Form **Dark Raven's Shadow Form: The final form of the final boss in the game, created by Dark Raven shattering the Giant Egg and absorbing its power. This battle and boss immediately follow the battle against Dark Raven's Normal Form, with only a cutscene inbetween. Dark Raven's Shadow Form takes the appearance of a very large, purple, shadowy, and gaseous crow. When the battle begins, he will immediately attack Billy by swooping down upon him. This attack is unavoidable, and strips Billy of his Legendary Chicken Suit. When Billy gains the Suit of True Courage, Dark Raven continues his quick swooping attacks. He also charges energy and turns a lighter shade of reddish-purple before shooting balls of dark matter towards Billy. These balls must be turned into balls of light by Billy, who can then shoot them back at Dark Raven like eggs in order to reveal his heart. Like his previous incarnation, he also shoots out glowing feathers, however this time there are more feathers and they move faster than previously. Dark Raven can also cast darkness across the arena, leaving Billy unable to see for a few seconds. Category:Characters Category:Crows